The Refusal
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The Saginaw Police ask Mayor McDaniels for help which she refuses to help at all.


Warning: This South Park Fan fiction has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks . Which it is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

The Letter from Hell: The Refusal

One very snowy morning in the ever quiet small very blue-collar and Redneck Mountain town of South Park, Colorado is widely known for the peaceful atmosphere over the years, cut to a dome roofed white limestone building that was City Hall inside the finely decorated office chamber for the mayor which sits the light blue short spiked hair aging woman politician sat at her large wooden desk and seated in her fancy and shiny brown leather executive chair which she was signing a couple of important documents to get out of her way also she was wearing her rarely seen gold wire framed reading glasses. Then all sudden she looks up at her office's doors which it was opening up to show her own right hand man and top aide Johnson standing there with a yellow envelope in his one hand with a very concerned look on his neatly shaven face at that moment.

Johnson: Mayor we just gotten this letter from the mail this morning which you are not going to like this at all for one bit. (The woman just angrily sighs and rolls her eyes with great disgust for what lawsuit has filed against her town on an account from the bad behavior of those four little foul-mouthed out of control punks this time)

Mayor McDaniels: So who is suing us this time what those little four bastards did this time to piss someone important off Johnson. (Which the aide looks very dumbfounded at his superior was freaking over a false lawsuit's claim now)

Johnson: No mayor it is not another lawsuit but a letter or a plea for help from the city that you despised more than here.

Mayor McDaniels: (in a long sneer voice) Saginaw, Michigan you got kidding me Johnson why those inept idiots wants from us any way (Which she thought about a bad memory while she was there for a conference left there a day early from an incident she had due to a dumb ass punk gangbanger had shot her side rental car's window out that she met the most incompetent police officers in the world that makes her own hubby BarBrady and squad of officers a pure genius at police work but is more respectable than those Saginaw officers are that they treated her like a scum of the earth while filling a police report out.)So let me take look at that letter to see those cry babies wants any way Johnson (After a seconds later reading the letter) Who the hell they thinks they are to ask me to send some of my own officers to that gang festered rust bucket for a city to patrol their streets for them while they sat on their lazy asses at the local doughnut shop which it is not going to happen I'm refused to help which I'm have no symphony for them at all which they cause it to get out of hand in the first place now they expect to ask another town's mayor to send their own police officers there which they are much needed here more importantly that is a very shady right there Johnson.

Johnson: Well Mayor I 'm will get on it to send them an email that states you that refused to send any of our officers to Saginaw, Michigan because they are needed here more.(Begins to walk away but stopped at the doors)in a nice way more professional way to tell them no your honor.

Mayor McDaniels: No I'm preferred you write in my opinion I think you are a bunch of incompetent idiots in the law enforcement community can't do their own job instead Johnson (Sits back in her chair with her arms folded up next to her chest giving him a dirty look) No good lazy ass idiots they thinks I'm Mother Theresa For god's sake!

At the same time South Park Elem. School inside Mr. Garrison's class which the partial balding middle-aged crazed male teacher was at the black chalk board that he was writing something on the board say Michigan which the class is in the middle of learning all the states in the union today's state is Michigan.

Mr. Garrison: (reading from his master state book) Okay class today we are learning about the state of Michigan which it is the 26 TH state in the union which it produces vehicles, cherries and apples for our everyday life along with tourism.

Cartman (raise his hand up in the air) Mr. Garrison we forget about it also produces four cities on the FBI's most violent cities in America list over these past these years.

Butters: Are we talking about Saginaw, Flint, Pontiac and Detroit Eric?

Cartman: That is right Butters those towns are with brain-dead gangbangers becoming the new improved downtown Baghdad, Iraq and Kabul, Afghanistan which gun shots is heard every day you guys

Kyle: No fucking way Cartman it is not true there is gunshots ring out there every day fat ass.

Dylan Louis McDaniels (the red hair Goth boy and the nephew to the mayor woke up which he flicks his long red/black dyed bangs out of his eyes) Well Kyle it is true I used to lived in Sagnasty, Michigan which my parents got sick of it and came back here Which those fucking Saginaw cops are useless for anything that go bad there.

Children: Damn Dylan (looked shocked when he told them all about his revelation)

Kenny: they are way worse than our own BarBrady and his own pig squad damn dude (along with Cartman starting to laugh)

Mr. Garrison: Okay Children quit screwing around let get back to work if you want recess at all today.

Cartman: damn we need get a shirt say I'm survived Saginaw, Michigan for you man

Stan: Shut up Cartman meaning now because we want recess fat boy!

Dylan: Well Cartman I'm already a shirt to mock Saginaw, Michigan.

Later that night at Skeeter's bar and cocktails which many of the town's grownups including the boys' fathers sitting at the bar getting a beer with Jimbo and Ned while watching the local news now. Which it is on the news from across the nation now

Tom the news anchor man for channel news: Today in Saginaw, Michigan there is another homicide on its city streets which the local police to ask for information.

Jimbo: Who gives a crap about Saginaw, Michigan I think the only to cure that gang problem of theirs to send the National Guard in there to patrol their streets that will clear up fast.

Johnson: That is okay they pulled a fast one on us by sending a letter to ask the mayor to send some of our officers to patrol the streets for them.

Stephen Stotch: You got kidding me Johnson so what the mayor did about it.

Johnson: At first majorly flip out then she greatly refused to send our officers there.

Randy: Wow Saginaw, Michigan is on her shit list now.

Gerald: Who do they think they are to ask us to send our own police officers to that town to fight their out of control gang violence for them which they needed here first to protect our citizens? I think the mayor a good job to tell them no on her part.

Skeeter: Gangbangers my ass that their police force is way more incompetent than our own BarBrady which he is becoming a more competent officer after we expanded the police force and made him the chief of the police!

Mr. Garrison: Well good thing that we are on topic fellas which your kids know more stuff about that town then everybody else around here does espeaciality your own boss's nephew Dylan (As Johnson look at him very strangely)

Stuart: That is very sad they can't do their job to protect their own citizens and solve their city's crimes which they make citizens to solve it for themselves.

At the same time in the mayor's office Mayor McDaniels was with her very secret husband Chief BarBrady was getting ready to go home for the night which he quickly notices that she is in a super bad mood now while they were walking out of the office.

BarBrady: Martha what wrong that you looks very angry now (She showed him the letter at that very moment which it stopped them in their tracks which the chief was reading it) Why is Saginaw Police asking you to send some of our Police officers to that town for which they can't do their jobs in the first place. I know you and the city council are willing to eagerly turn that plea down in a minute which you all think for our own citizens 'safety first.

Mayor McDaniels: I know and did turn it down this very morning when I got the letter George. I hope that email that Johnson sent them worked telling I'm refused to send any of our officers because our citizens 'safety comes first.

The very next morning at the bus stop the boys were there waiting for with their backpacks on their back yawning away and Cartman is stuffing his very plump face with a frosted pop tarts which it was strawberry flavor at the very moment.

Stan: Hey Kyle I overheard from my dad while he was talking to my mom last night that Saginaw, Michigan police force sent a letter to Mayor McDaniels yesterday which she is now in one of her infamous bad moods again.

Cartman: So dear old Mayor McDaniels strongly dislikes Saginaw, Michigan with a passion guys. (Overheard Stan's talk with Kyle which he has a wide corrupted smile on his lips)

Kyle: That is not so shocking to think about to hate Saginaw guys.

Kenny: Least we are not on her bad side this time which we are developing a love/hate relationship with McDaniels guys. (Nervously laughs)

The school bus pulled up on it were the Goth kids ,Butters , Token ,Craig ,Clyde, Kevin , Tweek , Bill , Fosse ,Heidi ,Wendy and Bebe which They saw Cartman's joyous look on his face as he walk on at that moment.

Butters: Hey Guys why Eric is so happy now.

Kyle: He found out that Mayor McDaniels basically tell Sagnasty to fuck off in so many words yesterday by saying no to them after they ask her to send some of our police officers to fight crime in their town.

Token: I thought Saginaw Police are complete idiots over there which they are way worse of BarBrady least he is a nicer cop being around with (the Goth kids were asleep with headphones on now)

Craig: Saginaw, Michigan sucks ass you guys!

Cut to City Hall in the mayor's office Which Mayor McDaniels at her desk that she is talking to someone it is the city council that she called an emergency council meeting which its members up by Randy Marsh (Sec of Public grounds and parks) Gerald Broflovski (City Attorney) Linda Stotch (City Clerk/Treasurer) Skeeter Tucker (Sec of Public Complaints and Opinions) Brandon Stoker (Sec of Public Safety) Deborah Testaburger (City Planner) George BarBrady(Chief of Police) and Ryan Valmer(Chief of Fire Dept.), Mr. Mackey (Sec of public health) were standing of front of her while she stress pacing forth to back while her two aides stand by the doors/

Mayor McDaniels: Gentlemen and ladies as you all heard yesterday about a certain letter that we deceived which I'm greatly refused the plea of help them out.

Skeeter: Your honor that was you clearly made the very right decision to refuse to help Saginaw's Incompetent police out at all.

Mrs. Testaburger: That our police officers should stay here it will be an outrage by our citizens if we sent them there.

Councilors: Right (All sudden they heard a struggle inside the hallway which the doors open to show a two men came inside with the guards behind them which they are from Saginaw Police that Mayor McDaniels instantly recognized one of them he was the cop being rude to her while she was in Saginaw, Michigan a couple of months ago looked mighty pissed while the councilors were lowly whispering to each other's.)

Det. Watson: Which one of you lovely ladies is Mayor Martha Janice McDaniels I'm Det. Steven Watson and Officer Dudley from Saginaw Police (Before McDaniels could speak BarBrady step in which he is the police chief after all)

BarBrady: Gentlemen I'm Chief BarBrady of the South Park Police Dept how I'm can help you.

Officer Dudley: Hey you look like that struck up blue hair bitch who came to us about her rental car's window being shot out a few months ago (remembering while looking at the silently scornful looking mayor)

Mayor McDaniels: Let introduce myself I'm Martha Janice McDaniels the honorable mayor of South Park, Colorado that is my answer is it is still fucking no and why you just tell your chief should get you all in people dealing classes to do not insult people, yeah I'm remember your rude incompetent ass for that night too you idiot (the last sentence is in a low whisper)

Det. Watson: But your honor I'm very sorry for my fellow officer's insulting comments toward you.

Skeeter: Hey Sir we don't take Saginaw asses very kindly around here so get!

Officer Dudley: Greez this is the Redneck capital of the world Steve that is way worse down south.

Linda Stotch: Excuse me we rather live in a redneck close kin community then your city who is becoming the new improved Baghdad, Iraq .

Councilors: Yeah!(In angry voices and McDaniels looks very pleased at that moment)

Gerald: We do not want to help your asses out at all now. (All sudden McDaniels motioned to her two own goon aides to escort them out of the building)

Mayor McDaniels: Johnson and Fred please escort these two insulting men out of the building now you two blew your chances now get out of South Park!(Which the two aides along with BarBrady took them out of her office very quickly)

Randy: Goodbye Saginaw assholes that we will not missed you at all. (Wave goodbye with the mayor and the other councilors at his side)

Mr. Mackey: What a bunch of rude assholes that our school children look like angels mmmkay.

Mayor McDaniels (whispering to herself) McDaniels and South Park Scored one point and Saginaw zero I'm rather be a mayor of a redneck town which they got your back than a Gangbangersvile

The End or it is just the beginning

.


End file.
